


Monster

by awesomenessinwhite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomenessinwhite/pseuds/awesomenessinwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is going on, and Dan doesn't like it. Until, he ends up loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of phanart found here: http://makehmatsuoka.tumblr.com/post/132624839340 It may be a little late for a halloween kind of fic but whatever. I had fun with it. c:

My arms were pinned against the wall. I couldn’t move. When I tried, my attempt just failed and the grips around my wrists tightened. My eyes were clenched shut, hoping that soon I would be released. I knew that that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon however, mostly due to the hot breath against my neck and the warm body pressed against me.

“I could kill you,” the deep voice whispered against my neck. “Damn, I want to kill you.”

My eyes opened, just enough to get a glance of pure blue eyes, blue eyes that used to be familiar. They were different now. Like they had seen so much more. Almost like they were dead.

My eyes shut once again as I felt his hot breath spool over my face. He once again tilted his head, warmth hitting my neck. My breathing rate increased, and I tried to push myself backwards, attempting to shrink into the wall.

I could hear my heart beating in my chest. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.Something hit my neck and I flinched, or I would have if I could move. I tilted my head as far away from him as I could, knowing it wouldn’t get me away, yet still holding onto the hope.

I felt his lips on my neck, and I braced myself for the worst. I was going to die. 

His tongue licked a wet stripe, sending chills down my spine. He should just do it. He should just kill me already.

One more peck on my neck. My breath hitched and I let go. I let myself fall backwards, forwards, wherever so that I no longer held myself up. The monster did that for me now.

I felt his hair hit the side of my neck, an odd pressure that was in no way pain. My arms fell to my side, now being held there by his. Then came wetness. Warm wetness sliding down. I carefully opened my eyes.

No blood could be seen, instead a clear liquid. He wasn’t biting me. He was crying into my shoulder.

“H-help me.”

Those two words shattered my heart. I knew I should help him. And I also knew that I should be dead. And where any normal man would turn and run in the face of this monster, I couldn’t stand to do it. Instead, I awkwardly moved my arms around his waist, hoping that it would comfort him as his sobs continued.

“I don’t want to kill you, Dan.”

“I know.” I tapped my hand against his lower back, possibly grazing unwarranted areas. If he noticed, he said nothing about it. He just continued to cry into my shoulder, his choked sobs coming out harsh and loud.

“You-you smell so good.a-and I just,” he took a deep breath,his sobs silencing slightly, before continuing. “I just want to drain you. I want to relish your death and the sweet flavour of your blood. I-Dan. I’m a monster.”

I managed to gather my bearings and held myself up again, my knees going from their relaxed position to a stiff one. My arms tightened around his waist and I moved him to lean against my chest. I half carried him, half dragged him over to our sofa, gently setting him down, making sure he didn’t fall. My plan failed when he refused to let go of my, the momentum of my slight movement backwards thrusting me forwards, causing me to fall on top of him. His arms tightened back around me, making me feel more vulnerable than I possibly should.

He moved his arms around my shoulders, holding me there with every ounce of strength that he had. He pulled my head next to his, so close I can once again feel his hot breath, this time on my ear. 

“Kill me.”

Two more words to break my heart even further. “I-I can’t. Phil, I just-I just can’t.”

“If I don’t die, you will.”

“I can’t.” I closed my eyes, screwing them shut and turning away from him. I couldn’t stand to look at him, to look into the blue eyes that I once loved. I couldn’t stand to look at his onyx hair, swept to the right in a fringe. I couldn’t stand to look at his pale face, even paler in death. I couldn’t look at the full, pink lips that I had previously longed for.

“Please, Dan,” his voice was weak, barely a whisper. “I can’t take it. I fucking need you.”

I couldn’t take any of this anymore. I shoved him off, surprised by my own strength. “Phil, don’t.”

“Dan, please.”

I finally mustered up the courage to look at him. He looked like he was in pain, holding himself back from something. Holding himself back from me. His black hair had fallen over his face, sticking to his forehead with tears and sweat. His blue eyes were wide, but they were hungry. Hungry for my body, my blood. His colorful blue t-shirt had ridden up, showing his pale stomach and the tops of his boxers, the rest hidden by his dark skinny jeans. Once again, I had to force myself to turn away, this time heading back into my closed off room.

I slammed the door shut, heading over to an empty wall, a wall filled with nothing other than the sheer whiteness of the paint. Why did this happen to him? Out of everyone I could possibly love, the universe decided against me and chose my best friend, the only one who has been there with me through my depression and all of my awkward times.  
I punched the wall, creating a small indent the size of my fist. Tears trailed down my face, making my sight blur. I rested my head on the wall, letting my choked sobs fill the silence in the room. I could have been standing there for hours. And instead of slowly wearing down my energy, a warm embrace halted my tears.

“Get away,” I half-heartedly shout, weakly pulling on the grip he had on me.

“Dan, I can’t.”

With those words, he promptly shoved me against the wall, tilting my head back. Every inch of his body was pressed against mine. My breathing hitched, my heart beat faster. I was aware of every piece of him touching me, from the hands on my chest to his hips on my arse. His lips were on my neck again, lightly pressing. His breath tickled against my skin. Why did it have to be the neck?

I clenched my eyes shut as I contemplated my next move, wanting him to hold me like this, yet also wanting to get away. I needed to get away, to run far away from him and never look back. But I couldn’t.

I came to a decision and thrusted my entire body backwards, barely moving him, yet freeing me enough to get away. I turned to run, only to be caught, my back hitting the black and grey duvet on my bed.

“I need you.”

I felt my jeans get slightly tighter at his words. I prayed to whatever was out there that he wouldn’t notice, that he would ignore everything below the waist and stick to my neck. I prayed that he would just kill me already. 

Whatever I prayed to didn’t help. Instead, it did the exact opposite.

I felt his hips add pressure onto my own. I made an attempt to hold back a moan, failing miserably as he added the pressure once again. I didn’t have time to stifle this moan, bucking my hips forwards to meet his. My moans turned into whines, and he smiled into my neck. 

He grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head, similar to our compromising position earlier. He moved his head, bringing it closer to my own.

“I-I’m scared,” he muttered, his breath now against my lips.

“Don’t be.”

I moved my lips onto his, pulling him in for a kiss. Our hips continued to meet in small thrusts, my jeans becoming uncomfortably tight. He opened his mouth slightly, licking across my bottom lip. I complied with his unspoken order, opening my lips and accepting the tongue beginning to invade my mouth. 

“Ph-Phil, please,” I whimpered into his mouth hoping that he got the message.

Thankfully, he did, as the next second my hands were released from their position, my jeans being unbuttoned. I moved my arms to pull my shirt off, wanting to be as close to him as I could. Soon, I was there with him in front of me, still fully clothed, his tight jeans looking less appealing with every passing moment. I was sure that my brown hair was messy, my brown eyes wide with desperation, my erection clearly seen through my boxers. Thankfully, he took his shirt off, his pale skin gleaming in the moonlight that had made its way through my window. It almost made me forget the situation at hand. It almost made me forget that he was dead.

But I couldn’t bring myself to do anything about it, desperation pulling me towards him. He slowly stepped out of his own jeans, his black boxers making him seem paler than he already was. And if my dick was showing, his was already out. It seemed too big to fit in the black underwear he was wearing. 

He bent forwards, leaning over me. “Tell me if I hurt you.” He looked away, almost ashamed. “Because that’s one thing I don’t want to do.”

I hazily nodded my head, just wanting him. I wanted him to hold me, to take control of me. I lifted my legs, using my hands to help kick of my boxers. And once again, I found my  
hands over my head, haphazardly grinding into him as he did the same to me, except he was still wearing his boxers.

He moved his lips to my neck, kissing it softly, taking a small bit of skin between his lips, suckig. I moaned, bucking into him. “Ph-Phil,” I whined, wanting desperately for him to take off his pants. He let go of me, once again standing back as he took off the last bit of clothing. I couldn’t help but stare, looking at how beautiful the man was. I lifted up my legs, shoving my ass into the air. “Please.”

I seemed to be able to read his confused face, pointing to the nightstand next to the bed. “First draw.”

He pulled out a small container, the label reading exactly what I wanted from it. He seemed to chuckle, finding it somewhat amusing. “Blood cherry?”

I threw my head back and groaned, holding my legs up, needing something to fill me. He understood, as he opened the small bottle, pouring a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to heat them up.

I clenched my eyes shut as I felt a wet finger circle me, the finger slowly slipping into my ass. He kept it there, waiting for me to signify that he could move. I nodded, and he started pumping his finger in and out, slowly at first, then a bit faster, sliding a second finger in and curling them inside of me. I moaned, loving the glorious feeling that came with a stretch. 

As he entered a third finger, I moved my hand between my legs, starting to stroke myself. I stopped when his hand curled around my wrist, moving my hand away and replacing it with his own.

Once he deemed me fit enough, he pulled his fingers out, letting go on my extremely hard member. I whimpered as he put the lubricant onto his own dick, lathering it up all too well and rubbing the extra around my hole. “A-are you ready?”

I nodded, bucking my hips into the air. Of course he was being careful. He was always too careful, even in life. He put his hands on my shoulders, holding me still as he slowly guided himself into me. I moaned, his length filling me up.

Once he bottomed out, he paused, letting me get used to the odd, yet glorious pain that came with the stretch. I squirmed slightly, wanting him to move. “Move, p-please, Phil. Move.”

And he did as I said, pushing into me quickly and pulling out slowly, creating a rhythm to our own song. My moans and his grunts added to the slapping of skin against skin, making the entire thing so much more pleasant. He moved his head back between my neck and my shoulder, kissing softly, switching back to my lips between thrusts. I let his tongue explore my mouth, never daring to take an adventure through his. His hand moved down to stroke me just as with a thrust he sent me into ecstasy, hitting my glorious sweet spot. A loud moan filled with pleasure made its way into his mouth from mine, making him angle himself to continuously hit my prostate, continuously stroking my cock.  
His mouth found its way back to my neck, his teeth scraping against my neck, never cutting through the skin. He kept up his thrusts, continuously hitting the spot I needed. He slowly bit down, still not breaking skin. My eyes shot open. “Ph-Phil…”

He seemed to realize what he was doing, as he stopped. He licked over where his teeth were, kissing what would have been puncture wounds if I hadn’t stopped him. He moved his mouth back to mine, immediately opening up into a deep kiss as a quick sign of apology.

“F-fuck, Dan, you’re so tight,” he whispered, his mouth still on mine. “I’m gonna cum soon.” He continued thrusting, the beat of our music never slowing.  
I nodded my head, slowly and carefully,keeping Phil’s mouth on mine. “I-I’m definitely going t-to c-cum soon.” Another moan escaped my mouth, loud and high pitched as he continuously hit my prostate.

And with a few final thrusts, we were both cumming, the white liquid covering parts of my chest and his hand. I figured that my bum looked no better.

He pulled out, the agonizing feeling of emptiness embracing me with open arms. He grabbed a few towels, using them to clean off his hand, my lower abdomen, and my ass.

He lay down next to me, staring quietly up at the ceiling, thoughtful. I curled into him, laying my head on his chest. I slowly felt myself drifting away to sleep, his arm curling around me protectively. “I’m sorry, Dan. For everything.”

“I-it’s okay. You stopped.” I smiled lazily, lifting my head to look at his azure eyes.

He lightly pushed me on my side, coming behind me, cuddling into me. My back was against his chest, and I could feel it move up and down. He planted another light kiss on my neck, then he moved he face next to mine, whispering into my ear. “Dan, I-I love you. And I’m sorry that it took me until death to tell you, but I do. I don’t want to hurt you. Ever.” 

He placed another kiss under my jaw, holding me tighter than before, though it wasn’t uncomfortable; in fact, it was the most comfortable I’ve ever been.

“Phil, I love you, too. Even in your twisted afterlife. I love you.” I trailed off, my head on his arm, my eyes slowly closing, sleep taking me away with the warmth of Phil surrounding me.


End file.
